1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing method, and a computer readable medium for capturing the image of each of light rays of a plurality of wavelengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-87728 (Patent Document No. 1) discloses a technique for detecting a cancer by detecting light rays of a plurality of wavelengths in the wavelength band of 600-2000 nm using a photoelectric converter and transmitting the detected information to outside of an encapsulated endoscope via an antenna.
However, Patent Document No. 1 can only detect a cancer. If a plurality of types of disease conditions are to be detected, the photoelectric converter has to detect a signal for each wavelength across a wide wavelength band, which increases the amount of information.